Display devices generally tend to have a viewing angle that limits where a viewer can be located to experience acceptable visual performance. While some display devices are equipped with a screen that is large enough to enable multiple viewers who are spaced apart by wide intervals to experience acceptable visual performance, display devices with a small-sized screen may need to be used in an environment that is spatially restricted. In such situations, the viewers outside the viewing angle or near the limits of the viewing angle may have trouble seeing what is being displayed. In such a situation, it may be helpful to provide a screen the orientation of which can be adjusted to provide a better view to one of the viewers. Moreover, it may be helpful if the orientation of the screen can be adjusted from a distance, for example, without touching the screen.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods that allows a screen of a display device to be adjusted.